herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon
Sailor Moon is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series of the same name. Her real name is Serena Tsukino in the original English dub of the anime (Usagi Tsukino in the manga, Japanese version, and later English version from VIZ Media). She can fly and has other magic powers. She is 14 at the beginning of the series. She hates school work and is very lazy. Despite all that, she owns a black cat named Luna. When it comes to food, she prefers to eat sweets and even she despises carrots, she holds one to see if it is not corrupted or darkened. Sometimes when she wears casual outfits, her bunned pigtails can be decorated with different colors of bows. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi and Kae Araki who was a temporary stand-in for the former. In the English version for the DIC dub, she was initially voiced by Tracy Moore, but was later replaced by Terri Hawkes for the last 57 episodes of Sailor Moon. In the Cloverway dub, she was voiced by Linda Ballantyne. Sailor Moon's current English voice actress for VIZ Media in both the redub of the first anime and Sailor Moon Crystal is Stephanie Sheh, who is also notably the English voice of Hinata Hyūga from Naruto and Orihime Inoue from Bleach. Profile When Usagi fights evil as Sailor Moon in the beginning of the story, she is portrayed as a "reluctant heroine", who is unwilling to fight and flees from her enemies, often having to be bailed out or rescued by others, especially by Tuxedo Mask. Throughout the series, Usagi begins to develop into a mature, confident, and reliable woman, but has her crybaby moments now and then. Conception In her Sailor Scout outfit, her skirt and collar are completely blue initially. She also has two red bows: one on the bodice and another on the back. When she gains the Purity Chalice in the first place, she uses it to upgrade herself for the first time and in the process, her blue skirt becomes white with yellow and blue stripes on the edge and her back bow turns white with ribbons extending. Aditionally, her Cosmic Heart belt is added around her waist. Personality In the first anime, Usagi was a bit selfish and very much a crybaby, and was lazy, clumsy, and an academic underachiever. She was also a terrible cook, as shown several times during the series. She could be jealous and possessive of Mamoru, as shown in episode 136. However, it was shown that she cared very deeply for her friends and family. She was very trusting, and believed that everyone had a better nature; this could be both a character strength and a character flaw at times. She did not believe in killing innocent humans, even when they had been transformed into vicious monsters, and always sought ways to heal them instead. Over the course of the series, Usagi matured a great deal, and even though she was still prone to some childish behavior and bouts of silliness, she became a capable young woman. In the manga however, though she starts out slightly immature similar to her anime counterpart, however in comparison, this version of Usagi is not as immature nor does have any of her anime counterpart's accident prone or goofy behavior. However like her counterpart, this version of Usagi also sees the good within others which her friends do not. Powers and Abilities Fully capable of using the Silver Crystal to heal the sick and wounded, return the dead to life, and even restore the whole planet. She can also heal those who have been turned into mindless monsters with various wands and scepters. She can also use her powers in conjunction with Sailor Chibi Moon as well, making them much stronger and more effective. The same goes for the sacred Holy Grail. Transformations Phrases and Items. Triva *The name origin for her name in the Japanese version and later English dub Usagi is the Japanese word for rabbit, hence her hairstyle which is intended to resemble rabbit ears. *The name origin for her name in the original English dub Serena is a nod to her true identity as Serenity as Serena is short for Serenity. *Sailor Moon's original Japanese voice actress Kotono Mitsuishi is notably the only main cast member to reprise her role for the second anime series Sailor Moon Crystal. External links Wiki * Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Titular Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Healers Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One Category:Elementals Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Protectors Category:Symbolic Category:Successful Category:Warriors Category:Guardians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Paragon Category:Magic Category:Incompetent Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Global Protection Category:Lethal Category:Suicidal Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Adventurers Category:Mascots Category:Spouses Category:Reality Warper Category:Monarchs Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dreaded Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Leaders Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaste Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Liars Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Feminists Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure Category:Archenemy Category:Merciful Category:Self-Aware Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Genius Category:Narrators Category:Poor Category:Bond Protector Category:Honest Category:Control Freaks Category:The Messiah Category:Tricksters Category:Amazons Category:Comic Relief Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Provoker Category:Alter-Ego Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Supporters Category:Voice of Reason